justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Oops!... I Did It Again
|artist = (The Girly Team) |year = 2000 (Original) (2012) (Cover) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |dg = / / / |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) |effort = |nogm = 4 each |nosm = |mc = Red (JD4) Water Blue (2017) |pc = / / / |gc = Blue Ribbon/Gamboge/Barberry/Monza |lc = Orange (Classic) Aqua (Mashup) |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = |pictos = 57 (Classic) 102 (Mashup) |nowc = IDidItAgainQUAT |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné (P2) Céline Baron (P3) Natsuko Ferguson (P4) }}"Oops!... I Did It Again" by (covered by The Girly Team in-game), is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancer's outfits are catsuits similar to the one Britney Spears wore in her music video for this song. Each has purple hair and shoes and masks that match their suits. P1's suit and mask are orange, P2 is yellow, P3 is red, and P4 is blue. Each of them has a glowing sky blue outline. ididitagainquat_coach_1_big.png|P1 ididitagainquat_coach_2_big.png|P2 ididitagainquat_coach_3_big.png|P3 ididitagainquat_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background The routine takes place in the criminal lineup section of a police department. The lines and height numbers move to the beat of the song. During the spoken part of the song, the background turns dark and starry. At the end of the routine, a black-and-white Polaroid picture of the dancers is shot. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: This is a wave Gold Move starting from P1 and ending with P4. *'P1:' Put your right hand up with your palm pointing to the left of the screen. *'P2:' Crouch down and bring both arms to the back of you, like in the picture. *'P3:' Put your left arm up and your right arm just below it, with your palm pointing to the floor. *'P4:' Put your right hand with your fingers pointing to the right of the screen, and your palm pointing to the screen. Oops... I Did It Again GMs.png|All Gold Moves Oops!ThisFileSizeIsBig.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Oops!...I Did It Again has a Mashup available on all consoles. *# 'indicates when a dancer repeats and how many times they repeat. Dancers *Jungle Boogie'' *''Baby One More Time '''(BETA)'' *''Boom'' *''Pon de Replay'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Boom'' *''Pon de Replay'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Up)'' *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' *''Beat Match Until I’m Blue ''*2 *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancin''' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin''' *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) '' Appearances in Mashups Oops!...I Did It Again is featured in the following Mashup: *''You’re On My Mind'' (Quatro) Dance Quests Just Dance 4 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Poser" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Oops!" is sung ''Just Dance 2016 ''Oops!...I Did It Again appears in the following Dance Quest: *Royal Trivia *''Oops!...I Did It Again'' the fourth song by Britney Spears in the series. *''Oops!...I Did It Again'' is the fourth cover by The Girly Team in the main series. *''Oops!...I Did It Again'' is one of four songs in that has a Mashup with only one dancer from that game; it is accompanied by Maneater, Can't Take My Eyes Off You, and the unused Istanbul (Not Constantinople). **However, Boom later became available as a downloadable track on . *In the Mashup, Beat Match Until I’m Blue appears twice in a row. This makes it one of the six songs where a dancer appears twice or more in a row in a Mashup. along with Kids in America in Rock Lobster, The Power in (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life, Dagomba ''and ''Crying Blood ''in ''Pump It, and Rockafeller Skank in Jamaican Dance. *When the cursor goes over the Mashup square in the Wii and Wii U menus, P3 appears in the character selection screen but is not featured in the Mashup. *The unknown dancer in the Mashup is the same coach as the one in Baby One More Time (Mashup). *The dance resembles the film . *According to the chart in the background, each of the coaches are 6 feet (1.8m) tall. This makes them about the height of the average Dutch adult male, the tallest people in the world. *In the song's icon, P1’s hair is longer than it is in the actual routine. **This could most likely be a beta element. *''Oops!...I Did It Again's "get a "GOOD" rating when "(''song lyric)" is sung" Dance Quest has the same requirement as Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'s. *In , the background has many changes, including being more animated and having more particles during the bridge. **Also, at the end of the routine, when the black and white snapshot of the dancers is taken and displayed, their outlines and silhouettes are still visible. However, their outlines and silhouettes were not visible in when the snapshot was shown. * In Puppet Master Mode, there is a "Strike The Pose!" picture portraying P2, with a few altered colors: her hair and shoes are brown instead of purple, and her glove is magenta instead of yellow-orange. *There are many missing pictograms in this routine. Gallery Game Files ididitagainquat.jpg|''Oops!...I Did It Again'' DidItAgain_albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_7101bd6b8c7f60e8_14.png| menu banner ididitagainquat_cover@2x.jpg| cover Oopsavatar.png|P3 s avatar on 79.png|P3 s avatar on and later games Gold_Oops I Did It Again.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Oops I Did It Again.png|Diamond avatar Ididitagainquat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms OopsP2_jd4_pose.png|P2 s pose in Puppet Master Mode OopsP3_jd4_pose.png|P3 s pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots Ididitagainquat jd4 menu.png|''Oops!...I Did It Again'' on the menu Oops!active.png| cover Ididitagainquat menu.png|''Oops!...I Did It Again'' on the menu Ididitagainquat load.png|Loading screen Ididitagainquat coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Beta Elements OopsP2_jd4_pose.png|P2's Beta color scheme Videos Official Audio Britney Spears - Oops!...I Did It Again (Official Video) Oops...! I Did It Again (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Oops!...I Did It Again - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Oops!.. I Did It Again (Just Dance 4) *5 Oops!...I Did It Again - Just Dance Now Oops!...I Did It Again - Just Dance 2016 Oops!...I Did It Again - Just Dance 2017 Oops!...I Did It Again - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Oops!...I Did It Again (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Oops, I Did it Again Just Dance 4 Extract Oops! I Did It Again (Mash-Up) References Site Navigation es:Oops!...I Did It Again Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Britney Spears Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered